REPOST: BaekTao BATTLE
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: Baekhyun dan Tao ingin membalas Kris dan Chanyeol yang memutuskan mereka /KrisTao/BaekYeol/KrisYeol/CHAP 5 (END) UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Romance **

**Rated: T**

**Pair: KrisTao, ChanBaek, KrisYeol, BaekTao**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka sendiri, walau Author pengen ngambil Tao buat dinikahin #dibunuh Kris**

**Summary: BaekTao merupakan para uke dari KrisYeol tidak terima kalau mereka diputusin Naga dan Happy Virus itu! **

**WARNING: Gaje, Typo(s) lomba lari (?), Humor bikin perut lompat tali (?), cerita pasaran, aneh**

**Annyeong... ^^ ini Fanfic pertama Author ^^.. Nih Fanfic Author buat terinspirasi dari pengalaman patah hati Author #Readers: Ceritain dong thor!# A: Kasih tau gak ya?#PLETAK**

**Udah ah.. Ah.. Langsung dibaca aja dah... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI AND MY FANFIC, GET OUT FROM MY FANFIC! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BaekTao B.A.T.T.L.E Chapter 1**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**DON'T COPY PASTE! DON'T PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**KrisTao~**

"Tao... Mianhae..".

"Tapi... Ge..? hiks..".

"Mianhae, aku lebih mencintai Chanyeol..".

"Hiks..".

"Tak ada gunanya kita meneruskan hubungan ini, kalau tak ada rasa sama sekali..".

Deg!. Tao tersentak mendengar kata Kris. Dia bilang apa? Tak ada rasa?.. Oh.. Gege, andai kau tau.. aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, andai Kau tau aku CEMBURU melihat Fanservicemu dengan Chanyeol gege.. Andai Kau tau kapan tiba ajalku.. o.O #kenapa malah ada Ungu?#Abaikan -_-#.

"Baiklah..jika itu yang Duizhang mau.." Kata Tao memegangi dadanya.

Cup..cup... sini ama Author aja Tao, kita nikah bareng ya.. ^^ #dibunuh Kris#dibanting EXOtics laen#.

Sakit ge.. Sakit..

Itulah yang dirasakan Tao sekarang. Hatinya sakit, seperti ditusuk tusuk. Kris.. ge.. andai Kau tau semua tentangku... Wo Ai Ni Dizhang, aku akan mengingat semua kenangan tentang kita.. #Tao pundung#Author juga ikutan pundung sambil meluk Tao#dibakar Kris#.

.

.

.

**ChanBaek~**

"Hyu...hyung.." Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang gatal karena kutuan #dibanting Chan.

"Ne?..".

"A...Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu..".

"Apa itu?".

"A..aku.. ingin..ingin..".

BRAAK

"Yeollie! Kau sudah mengatakan pada Baekkie mau putus eoh? Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Tao! Cepat sana minta putus!" Seorang namja yang tingginya seperti tiang jemuran #PLETAK masuk dengan membating pintu kamar ChanBaek. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Abang Naga?.

"MWO? Yeo..Yeollie..Kau mau putus?Wae?" tanya Baekhyun yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Mi..Mianhae hyung.. aku dan Duizhang sudah berpacaran bulan lalu..".

"Jadi itukah alasannya Kau ber Fanservice ria dengan Kris hyung waktu itu? Kenapa Kau tega sekali Yeollie? Kau.. Taukan aku mencintaimu.."kata Baekhyun yang air matanya tumpah karena tak kuasa menahanannya lagi.

"Mian hyung.. Apa gunanya kita melanjutkan hubungan kita kalau kita sering bertengkar?".

Keadaan Baekhyun mirip dengan apa yang dikatakan Tao. Sakit!.

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau! Mianhaeyo Chanyeol-ah... Jangan tinggalkan Aku.. Aku berjanji kita tidak akan pernah bertengkar lagi..hiks..aku janji...hiks".

"Mianhae hyung.. Aku tidak bisa.. Aku mencintai Duizhang..".

Pintu ditutup pelan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhun masih diam ditempatnya sambil memegang dadanya. Sakit!. Sangat sakit!. Dan Author tau bagaimana rasa sakit itu.. tak terlukiskan oleh kata-kata. Sakit sekali.

"AKHHHHH!".

Teriakan terdengar dari kamar Tao dan Baekhyun. Jujur Author mulai emosi membuat bagian ini!. Ukh.. Kris.. Yeol.. Kalian tak akan pernah tau rasa sakit yang dialami UKE kalian. Ah! Lebih tepatnya MANTAN UKE kalian!.

**Yeogiga Apha..**

**(Disini sakit)**

**Uri Kkeutnabeorin Sarang.. Sarang..**

**(Cinta kita berakhir.. cinta).**

**Taemune heullineuni nunmul tta.. Tae mune gaseume myeogi deuro..**

**(Karena air mata ini terus jatuh, membuat hatiku memar)**

**Cham manhi apha..**

**(Disini sangat sakit)**

**Jogeum geondeu rigiman haedo.. haedo**

**(Bahkan jika aku sedikit menyentuhnya)**

**Muneojyeo beoril nae gaseume sang cheo boda deo keun sangcheoppunin..**

**(Hatiku hancur!.. Rasa sakit ini lebih menyakitkan dari luka gores manapun)**

**Yeogiga Apha..**

**(Disini sakit)**

**Baek Ji Young_It's Hurt Here**

(Nih lagu bikin author mewek T.T)

**~oOooOoooooOoooooOoooo~**

Terlihat Tao sedang menatap Es Krim stroberi didepannya. Ia hanya menatap, tak memakannya sama sekali. Ia mengingat-ingat kenangannya bersama Kris namjachingunya. Dan sekarang.. menjadi mantan namjachingnya.

**Flash Back**

"Baby Tao.. Kau mau es krim?".

"Emh.. Terserah Kris Ge sajalah..".

"Tunggu disini dulu ya, aku akan membelikan es krim stroberi untukmu!".

"Stroberi? Asiik! Xie xie Duizhang..!" #Author juga mau dong.. T^T#PLAK#.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Tao buka mulutmu aaa...".

"Duizhang.. aku bisa sendiri..".

"Gak mau! Pokoknya Duizhang mau nyuapin kamu baby.. ayo buka mulut.. aaa".

Tao membuka mulutnya. Krispun memasukan sendok es krim itu ke dalam mulut Tao yang buat Author ngiler #dilindes truk#.

"Emh.. Es Krimnya enak sekali ge..".

"Hehe.. ini kedai Es Krim langgananku, enak kan? ^^".

"Emh.. Enak sekali.. ge ^^ kapan-kapan Tao diajak kesini lagi ya ^^".

"Ne.. Baby sekarang buka mulutmu lagi.. aaa".

Sekali lagi Kris menyuapi Tao es krim stroberi itu. Tao makan dengan antusias! Membuat bibirnya berlepotan es krim.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya baby.. Tuh liet jadi belepotan deh..".

Kris mengusap bibir Tao yang belepotan es krim dengan jarinya. Tiba-tiba Kris diam. Wajahnya menatap Tao serius. Tao yang merasa ditatap menjadi agak risih.

"Ge.."panggil Tao pelan.

CHUU~

Tao kaget merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada bibirnya. Kris menciumnya pelan. Author yang memang KrisTao shipper tak mau ketinggalan adegan Lovey Dovey ini langsung mengambil kamera dan memotret adegan KrisTao tersebut yang dihadiahi lemparan sendal dari Readers karena ngerusak KrisTao moment #abaikan -_-#.

"Ge..".

Kris melepas ciumannya. *A: Kurang lama tuh #PLETAK*.

"Wo Ai Ni Huang Zi Tao.. kau berjanji akan selalu bersama gege?".

Tao terdiam, masalahnya Ia.. belum mempunyai perasaan terhadap Kris. Tao menunduk.

"Tapi ge.." Kata Tao, "Bagaimana...bagaimana jika aku hanya mempunyai sedikit perasaan padamu?".

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau klepek-klepek padaku!".

"Ih..gege! Aku serius tau!"kata Tao memukul pelan lengan Kris.

"Aku juga serius Huang Zi Tao! Kau pikir aku main-main?".

Tao menatap mata Kris mencari kebenaran dari matanya. Kris benar! Ia tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya!.

"Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu ge ^^ Wo Ai Ni!".

Kris memeluk Tao dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya. Entah kenapa Tao merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Kris. Hangat.. itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Apa mungkin Tao mulai mencintai Kris? Mungkin ..

**~oOooOoooooOoooooOoooo~**

Hari ini, EXO M dan EXO K ada jadwal konser bersama di Korea. Tao menatap panas terhadap dua pasangan tiang listrik itu.. Ia ingin menangis. Sedari tadi Duizhangnya terus saja bersama Chanyeol sang Rapper dari EXO K. Sebutir air mata menetes dari mata panda itu. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit. Sakit melihat Kris dekat dengan orang lain. Boleh Tao akui? Ia sudah mencintai Duizhangnya seminggu setelah kejadian es krim itu berlangsung. Tapi.. Tao tidak berani mengungkapkan sebenarnya kepada Duizhangnya itu.

"Tao?.." seorang namja imut unyu-unyu yang Author jadiin fotonya menjadi wallpaper di hp Author *disumpel* menghampiri sang panda yang sedang menangis dalam diam itu. Untunglah Tao berada di ruang ganti yang sudah sepi jadi tak ada yang melihatnya menangis.

"hiks..".

"Kau menangis?".

"hiks...baekhyun gege..." Tao berlari memeluk namja yang kita ketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"ulljima..ne..kalau ada masalah cerita saja padaku.." kata Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Tao.

"Gege.. Kris ge.. hiks.. Kris ge..".

Baekhyun terdiam. Air mukanya berubah. Matanya berkaca-kaca seperti Tao saat ini.

"hihi..kau cemburu?" kata Baekhyun berusaha menutupi kesedihannya. Jujur, Ia tau apa yang dirasakan Tao saat ini. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol terlihat lebih mesra bersama Kris. Ia juga merasa cemburu sama seperti Tao. Sakit..

"hiks..dari mana gege tau?".

"Karena aku.." Air mata Baekhyun tumpah. Ia Tak bisa lagi memebendung air matanya itu, "juga merasakan seperti yang kau rasakan..".

Baekhyun dan Tao saling berpelukan. Air mata mereka tumpah bersama. Mereka merasakan rasa sakit itu bersama.

**END FLASHBACK**

Tao masih tetap memandangi es krim itu. Oh! Mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi susu stroberi karena sudah meleleh. Masih dalam diam, Tao terus menatap Es Krim itu..

**BAEKHYUN~**

Baekhyun mempersiapkan sebuah pisau kecil, ingin rasanya Ia menyayat-nyayat tangannya saat ini. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit!. Terluka!. Luka yang sudah membekas cukup lama.. Buat apa lagi dia hidup? Kalau luka ini benar-benar menyakitkan?. Hey.. bukan hanya satu hari dua hari saja luka itu terasa!. Satu tahun!. Satu tahun Baekhyun merasa terluka saat Chanyeol mulai berdekatan dengan Kris. Baekhyun sering menangis di kamar mandi.. melihat mereka berdua-duaan saja Baekhyun sudah terluka, bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar berpacaran dan menjadi OFFICIAL PAIRING yang buat sang Author ngamuk?!-

Baekhyun tau, kalau selama ini Chanyeol sudah selingkuh dibelakangnya. Ia memergoki Kris dan Chanyeol berciuman di sebuah cafe!. Rasanya Baekhyun hancur berkeping-keping!.

"Baekhyun.. ayo kita makan...OMO BAEKHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Lay tidak sengaja masuk dan melihat Baekhyun dengan memegang pisau kecil yang ingin menyayat nadinya, "Kau kenapa heh?".

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menunduk. Wajahnya pucat tanpa ekspresi.

"Hiks..hiks.. gege..".

Lay memeluk Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menangis. Jujur! Lay bingung saat ini, apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Sehingga Ia berniat bunuh diri?.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu tenang.." hanya itu yang bisa Lay katakan, Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa, "Sebenarnya yang terjadi..?".

"hiks.. Chan.. Chanyeol.. dia.. dia...".

"Chanyeol?".

"Dia hiks.. meminta putus denganku.. hiks... HUUUEEEEE" #Cup cup Oppa.. Sini Author peluk#Dibanting Chanyeol#.

"Putus?Kenapa?".

"Dia... Berpacaran dengan Kris...".

"Kris? Lalu bagaimana dengan Tao?".

"Tao.." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, "DIMANA TAO SEKARANG?!".

**~oOooOoooooOoooooOoooo~**

Masih memandangi es krim stroberi yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Tao masih terhenyak kedalam kenangannya bersama Kris.

Hiks... andai saja Kris ge tau kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya.. Andaikan Kris ge tau aku tak bisa mengungkapkan bahwa aku mencintai Kris ge.. Andaikan Kris ge tau bahwa bibirnya tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya..

"AKKKKKH!".

PRAAANG

Tao melempar semua barang disekitarnya. Dirinya sudah begitu frustasi. Orang-orang berusaha kabur dari lemparan Tao. Tao terlihat mengerikan saat itu.

"TAO HENTIKAN!"

Baekhyun memeluk Tao dari belakang. Ia menangis, menangis sama seperti Tao. Suara isakan terus terdengar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Baekkie ge...hiks...".

"Gege...tau..gege tau apa yang kau rasakan...".

Baekhyun meminta maaf pada semua orang yang telah menjadi korban lempar Tao. Untunglah pemilik kedainya orang yang super duper baik.. masa Tao gak disuruh ganti rugi.. #Karena nih fanfic Author jadi suka-suka Author yah.. =..=v

"Duduklah dulu...aku ingin memesan pancake dan hot chocolate.. kau mau?".

"Aku pesan chesee cake dan avocado juice saja..." kata Tao lemah.

Tao dan Baekhyun masih diam sambil memakan pesanan mereka. Mata mereka sembab.

"Kriskah?" Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Tao hanya menangguk pelan. Ia menatap chesse cakenya sambil menyendokannya ke dalam mulut.

"Disini...rasanya sakit ge..".

"Kita tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi!" Kata Baekhyun kepalanya sudah penuh dengan asap hitam yang bisa Author jadikan bakar-bakar sate #dicincang Baekhyun.

"Maksud gege?".

"KITA INI BUKAN UKE YANG LEMAH TAO!"katanya, "Kita telah bersama merasakan rasa sakit ini selama setahun, itu artinya kita ini uke yang kuat! Kau mau kita dipermainkan dan dicampakan begitu saja oleh seme kita?! Kau terima kalau Kris dan Chanyeol sudah pacaran dibelakang kita selama sebulan lalu?! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan terima dipermainkan!".

"Lalu kita harus berbuat apa ge?..".

"BALAS MEREKA!".

**T.B.C or END?**

**Gajekah? Jelekah? Pendekah? Kalau pendek Author minta maaf, Author udah gak kuat ngetik karena tangan Author bau kura-kura #Alasan kagak mutu =..=**

**Ini Fanfic pertama Author, Jadi Author akan terima kritik, saran, dan lainnya nerima Tao juga boleh.. #Dibunuh Kris**

**Oh..ya, rencananya Author juga mau publish FF EXO couple lainnya genrenya fantasy, mau baca gak?**

**Akhir kata dari Author nan unyu-unyu ini *HOEK***

**REVIEW PLEASE.. **** #Bbuing Bbuing bareng Tao **


	2. Chapter 2

"Kita tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi!" Kata Baekhyun kepalanya sudah penuh dengan asap hitam yang bisa Author jadikan bakar-bakar sate #dicincang Baekhyun.

"Maksud gege?".

"KITA INI BUKAN UKE YANG LEMAH TAO!"katanya, "Kita telah bersama merasakan rasa sakit ini selama setahun, itu artinya kita ini uke yang kuat! Kau mau kita dipermainkan dan dicampakan begitu saja oleh seme kita?! Kau terima kalau Kris dan Chanyeol sudah pacaran dibelakang kita selama sebulan lalu?! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan terima dipermainkan!".

"Lalu kita harus berbuat apa ge?..".

"BALAS MEREKA!".

**BaekTao BATTLE**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Romance **

**Rated: T**

**Pair: KrisTao, ChanBaek, KrisYeol, BaekTao**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka sendiri, walau Author pengen ngambil Tao buat dinikahin #dibunuh Kris**

**Summary: BaekTao merupakan para uke dari KrisYeol tidak terima kalau mereka diputusin Naga dan Happy Virus itu.. BeakTao mau balas dendam! **

**WARNING: Gaje, Typo(s) lomba lari (?), Humor bikin perut lompat tali (?), cerita pasaran, aneh**

**Hai..Hai ^^ Author yang imut kecez cetar membahana daatang lagi ^^ ! TEPUK TANGANNYA MANA?! PROK..PROK..PROK.. #dilempar sendal.**

**Kali ini tangan Author udah gak bau Kura-kura lagi (?), jadi Author usahain buat yang paaaanjaang sepangjang cinta Author kepada Tao #gombal mode on.**

**Author sadar, khilaf (?) di chap sebelumnya masih BANYAK typo yang bertebaran, kali ini akan Author usahain biar kagak ada typo sama sekali, FIGHTING! ^^**

**Kajja! Langsung dibaca aja ne ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BaekTao B.A.T.T.L.E Chapter 2**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI AND MY FANFIC, GET OUT FROM MY FANFIC! #Ngancem#dilempar granat **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Balas mereka?".

"Iya balas mereka!".

"Gimana caranya ge? Apa harus bawa golok gituh?".

Baekhyun menepok jidat Yoochun *kepleset* jidatnya. Oh! Demi jidat Yoochun yang maha seksi! (?). Tao yang terlalu polos tidak mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun.

"Tao-ah... Kita buat mereka cemburu dengan kedekatan kita..!".

"Maksudnya?".

"Kamu cemburukan ngeliat KrisYeol?".

"Banget ge..!".

"Makanya itu, kita buat mereka cemburu melihat kedekatan kita!. Kita pura-pura pacaran, mengumbar kemesraan didepan mereka, pokoknya kita harus lebih mesra dari mereka!. Biar mereka cemburu!".

"Ide yang bagus ge! Aku setuju!".

"Kau setuju..?".

"Ne! Aku setuju!".

"Eitssss! Nanti, nanti, nanti!" kata seorang yeoja imut, unyhu, nan kece yang ternyata itu adalah Author datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Eh...Author,, gimana kabarnya? Mohon maaf lahir batin ya thor.."kata Baekhyun menyalami dan memeluk Author.

"Baik dong ^^ soalnyakan ada a'a Baekhyun ama Tao" kata Author balas memeluk Baekhyun yang dihadiahi lemparan granat dari Readers.

"Gege, ini bukan hari raya!" Tao tiba-tiba saja nyempil diantara Baekhyun-Author.

"Aiish...Tao ganggu aja, lagi enak-enakan meluk Baekhyun nih.."*Chanyeol: Bini gua lho sentuh awas ya Thor!. Author: Elokan udah putus ama Baekhyun, seterah Author dong mau meluk Baekhyun :P #dibakar Chanyeol*

"Ehm! Ada urusan apa Author kesini?"tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"Gua mau nanya!" Kata Author nyomot chesee cake milik Tao.

"Nanya apa?".

"Kalau Elo bedua jadian, trus yang jadi seme ama ukenya siapa?".

"Bah! Lu kan Authornya?! Masa gak tau sih?".

"Kan gua kepo!" kata Author masang muka watados saat Baekhyun memergoki Author menghabiskan pancakenya.

"Gua semenya!" kata Baekhyun, "dan Tao uke..!".

"Oh... gitu.. Ya Udah Author balik lagi ne, makasih Chesee cake sama Pancakenya ne..!" kata Author langsung ngacir kabur.

"Yak! Thor, di naskahnya ceritanyakan kita lagi bicara sambil makan! Lha makananya udah Lu sikat, gimana mau makan?!" kata Baekhyun –gak nyante-.

"Oh..yaudah nih! Ambil sendiri dari perut gua!".

"Kagak terimakasih ._.".

"Bener nih..?".

"Iya..".

"Ya udah! Pai pai.. ^^".

**Back to the real story~**

"Baik, aku setuju ge!" kata Tao antusias.

"Setuju? Haha... Kajja kita buat KrisYeol cemburu!" kata Baekhyun berapi-api.

"Kajja!".

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun POV**

Akhirnya Tao menyutujui juga rencana laknatku yang udah aku rancang sama Author kemarin!. Makasih ya thor..^^ #Baekhyun meluk Author#ditendang Chanyeol.

Yeollie- Kau pasti kena karmanya karena telah memutuskan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang kece cetar membahana *narsis mode on* . Lagi pula ideku ini didukung oleh readers gomawo readers ^^ #Bakhyun: peluk readers atu-atu#Author: Author kagak dipeluk nih -_-#Readers: Sana Lu thor :P#pundung#abaikan -_-#.

FIGHTING Baekkie! Kau harus bisa membuat Yeollie berpaling padamu lagi! ^^ dasar Naga jelek, berani amat ngerebut Chanyeol tersayang dariku #ketawa epil.

Lagi pula aku harus membantu Tao untuk mengembalikan Dhuizang-nya itu. Akukan gege yang baik #Author: ngakunya Lu Baek#Bakhyun: Tendang Author.

**~ooOoo~**

"Makan malam siaaap!" Kata Dio sambil mukul kentongan *eh? Maksudnya panci.

Tao dan Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang berada di kamar sambil bermain kartu, mulai mengeluarkan smirk andalan mereka.

"Saatnya jalankan rencana!" kata Baekhyun tersenyum evil.

Tao hanya mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum evil ala Bang Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kamar, menuju meja duduk disebelah memberikan dua piring Tteobeokki dan kimchi kepada Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Tao buka mulutnya aaa" kata Baekhyun menyuapi Tao dengan mesra.

"aaa" Kata Tao memakan tteobeokkinya.

"Eh? Kalian jadian?" tanya Lay.

"Iya dong! Kan Tao cinta pertamaku ^^" kata Baekhyun mengecup pipi Tao.

"Uwaaah chukkae! ^^" jawab Lay.

Dua pasang mata memandang mereka dengan panas. Baekhyun dan Tao curi-curi pandang melihat dua orang itu. 'Berhasil gak ya?' batin mereka masing-masing.

"Aku gak selera makan.." kata Kris meninggalkan meja makan.

"Aku juga.." kata Chanyeol menyusul Kris.

Baekhyun dan Tao hanya cekikikan didalam hati #Author juga ikutan cekikikan#. 'Berhasil! Horee ^^' batin mereka.

**~at BaekTao room~**

"Buahahaha kita berhasil Tao!" Tawa Baekhyun pecah memegangi perutnya.

"Hahaha.. iya ge! Tapi ketawanya jangan keras-keras! Ntar rencana kita ketahuan!".

"Buahaha.. kita kerjain mereka lagi yuk! Aku ngeliat es krim di kulkas tadi ^^".

"Apa hubunganya sama es krim ge?" OoO.

"Adalah..pokoknya aku punya rencana.. jadi ini rencanaku! Psst..psst" bisik Baekhyun.

"Oh! Oke.. aku ngerti ge!" ^^.

CEKLEK

Baekhyun dan Tao berlari menuju kulkas. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kulkas. Senyum Tao dan Baekhyun mengembang melihat tumpukan es krim di kulkas.

"Uwaah.. Tao kita ambil yang rasa stroberi yuk! ^^".

Tao menaruh es krim tadi di dalam sebuah gelas. Ia mengambil satu sendok dan menarik Baekhyun menuju sofa di deket TV. Merasa ada yang ganjal gak?. Kenapa Tao Cuma ngambil satu gelas sama satu sendok aja? Apa es krimnya Cuma buat Tao seorang?. Oh..ternyata itu bagian dari rencana Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Tao mendudukan diri mereka di sofa. Di samping mereka terlihat Kris dan Chanyeol yang menonton TV dengan malas.

"Gege buka mulutnya aaa" kata Tao.

"Kamu aja yang makan es krimnya Tao, gege gak berselera.." kata Baekhyun, wajahnya sengaja dibuat seperti orang pucat. Akting! Akting!.

" Eh? Beneran nih? Bukannya gege paling suka es krim stroberi ya? Ya udah deh.. aku makan sendiri es krimnya..".

Tao memasukan sendok es krim itu kedalam mulutnya. Belum sampai satu detik Tao memakan es krimnya. Bakhyun melumat bibir Tao, Ia mengambil sisa-sisa es krim yang ada dimulut Tao.

"Ehm..enak ^^ gege mau lagi Tao, tapi pakai cara yang tadi ya ^^" kata Baekhyun.

Dua orang yang ada disamping Baekhyun dan Tao mulai memanas. Chanyeol meremas kuat bantal yang dipegangnya. Sedangkan Kris saking panasnya.. remote TV yang dipegangnya sampai hancur berkeping-keping #Author: uwiih..saking cemburunya.

"Ya! Duizhang! Kau menghancurkan remote TV!" kata Dio marah.

"Bukan urusanku.." kata Kris berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

BLAM

Pintu dibanting keras oleh Kris. Saking kerasnya, Author rasa tuh pintu mau copot.

"Aku mau tidur.." kata Chanyeol dingin.

Sama seperti Kris, Chanyeol juga membanting pintu kamarnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Tao sudah cekikikan dalam hati. Baekhyun menarik Tao memasuki kamar mereka. Sesampainya dikamar, tawa mereka pecah!. Tapi tidak keras.. karena mereka sadar! Kalau ketawa keras-keras rencana mereka bisa ketahuan!.

"Buahahahaha... Perutku aduh.. perutku.." kata Tao memegangi perutnya.

"Hahahaha.. Duizhang kalau cemburu segitunya.. Remote TV ancur gara-gara dia... hahahahaha" kata Baekhyun, "Pokoknya, kita harus terus membuat mereka cemburu!" lanjtnya.

"Siap gege!" Tao mengangkat tangannya memberi hormat pada Baekhyun.

**TBC**

**Kris: Gyaaaa! Baekhyun! Lu apain Panda gua?! Udah di pipi, dibibir lagi!.**

**Chanyeol: Baekkie tega hiks~ T_T**

**Baekhyun and Tao: Bukan kita, ntuh si Author yang nulis begitu!**

**Author: #nyanyi-nyanyi gaje pura-pura gak denger**

**Kris and Chanyeol: Pokonya kalian berdua harus kami hukum! #seret BaekTao ke kamar *Author yadong mode on*.**

**Jiahahahaha... Readeeerdeuul ^^ Author yang gaje balik lagi ^^ .. hehe buat yang penasaran gimana BaekTao ngebalas mereka, ini dia rencana mereka ^^ buahahahaha.. Ini termasuk update kilat kan? Chap ini terlalu pendek kah? **

**Balasan Review:**

**tiikaaaa: Ini udah lanjut kan? Ntuh.. si Kris ampe ngancurin remote TV gara-gara cemburu wkwkwkwkw xD gomawo udah review chingu ^^**

**AmaterasuUcih1: Seru? Perasaan gaje deh xD ini udah update kilat kan? Arigatou udah review ^^**

** .79: Ini udah dilanjutkan chingu? ^^ gomawo udah review**

**yuliafebri: Ini udah lanjut kok chingu ^^ tuh,, Chan ama Kris cemburu gara-gara rencana laknat Baekkie, Tao, dan Author hahahaha xD #ketawa epil# gomawo udah review chingu **

**Bubble Sehun: Gyaaaa eonni author kesukaanku lho gak nyangka di riview Author favorit ^^v ini udah lanjut kok eonni ^^ eonni update kilat fic eonni yang STALKER dong *.* ntuh fanfic keren bgt *.* gomawo udah review ya eon ^^**

**Akhir kata dari Author imut nan unyu-unyu ini *HOEK***

**REVIEW Please ^^ #Bbuing bbuing bareng Tao dan Baekhyun **


	3. Chapter 3

"Pokoknya, kita harus terus membuat mereka cemburu!" .

"Siap gege!" Tao mengangkat tangannya memberi hormat pada Baekhyun.

**BaekTao BATTLE**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Romance **

**Rated: T**

**Pair: KrisTao, ChanBaek, KrisYeol, BaekTao**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka sendiri, walau Author pengen ngambil Tao buat dinikahin #dibunuh Kris**

**Summary: BaekTao merupakan para uke dari KrisYeol tidak terima kalau mereka diputusin Naga dan Happy Virus itu.. BeakTao mau balas dendam! **

**WARNING: Gaje, Typo(s) lomba lari (?), Humor bikin perut lompat tali (?), cerita pasaran, aneh**

**Author is back~**

**Author is back~**

**Author is back~ #gaya sherlock #dilempar sepeda.**

**Gyaaaa...Author gak nyangka banyak yang review ^^**

**Di chap lalu terlalu pendek ya? Emh..aneh, padahal tangan Author udah gak bau kura-kura lagi (?) apa tangan Author harus bau kura-kura dulu ya? Biar fanficnya panjang?. #lirik kandang kura-kura #ambil jepit jemuran #nyangkutin di idung.**

**Hehe.. dari pada author banyak bacot mending langsung dibaca aja ne ^^ pasti udah gak sabar buat baca kan? Ya kan? Ya kan? #maksa.**

**Let's Read! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BaekTao B.A.T.T.L.E Chapter 3**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPY PASTE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! #ngancem #ditimpuk bata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Dipagi hari yang cerah.. Teletubies bermain-main #PLAK. Di pagi hari yang indah, cerah, damai, baik, rajin menabung (?) disebuah dorm yang ditempati anggota boyband dibawah naungan SM Entertainment yang bernama EXO, sedang rusuh diakibatkan seorang yeoja kecil imut ternyata adalah Author sedang membangunkan duo uke imut Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Baekhyun... Tao.. bangun.." kata Author membangunkan Baekhyun dan Tao dengan kaki #PLAK. Haha... Karena Author gak tega bangunin pake kaki, jadi Author hanya memercikan air ke muka duo uke tersebut.

"Eng...Lima menit lagi gege..." kata Tao ngelantur.

"Yak! Aku yeoja!" teriak Author.

"Siapapun itu.. Gua masih ngantuk" kata Baekhyun dengan mata yang merem-melek (?).

"Aissh.. Oppa Kalian harus melihat apa yang terjadi di luar..." rengek Author.

"Tau dah..diluar udah pagi.."jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Oppa... Ini menyangkut Kris dan Chanyeol!".

Baekhyun dan Tao langsung terbangun. Astaga.. ternyata kalau menyangkut mantan seme masing-masing langsung semangat 45 ya..

"WHAT?!" teriak mereka.

"Aissh.. Oppa muncrat!".

"Emangnya ada apa dengan Yeollie dan Dhuizang?".

"Liet aja diruang tamu.. tapi jangan lupa siap-siapin mental..".

Baekhyun, Tao, dan Author mengendap-endap seperti maling jemuran #PLAK, Baekhyun membuka pintu. Baekhyun, Tao, dan Author mengintip dari balik pintu kamar BaekTao. Terlihatlah dari arah ruang tamu, Kris sedang mengelus rambut Chanyeol yang bersandar di bahunya.

BRAAK

Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu. Air mukanya pucat dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia berjalan pelan ke kasurnya kembali.

"Hueeee...Yeollie..." katanya mencak-mencak sambil gigit bantal, "Hiks..hiks.. Yeollie...hiks..hueeeeeee" kini Author hanya bisa cengo melihat Baekhyun yang berguling-guling gaje di kasurnya.

"Baekkie ge.." kata Tao, "Andwae jangan seperti ini..".

"Baekhyun Oppa.." kali ini Author yang angkat bicara, "Tenanglah..".

"Tenang?!" jawab Baekhyun sedikit meningggikan suaranya, "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sementara orang yang aku cintai bermesraan dengan orang lain Thor..?!".

"Iya Author ngerti perasaanmu Oppa.. tapi tak bisakah kau lihat bahwa Tao juga cemburu dan ingin menangis?".

"Ani.. Gwechana.. aku tidak apa-apa kok.." kata Tao mengelap air matanya yang jatuh, "Sakit memang..tapi.. gwechana.. aku baik-baik saja" Tao berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Author hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah milik Author. Aigoo.. Author tau.. sangat tau apa yang dirasakan duo uke unyu tersebut.

"Kalian harus bisa bangkit Oppa.. Katanya mau membuat Kris dan Chanyeol kembali kepada kalian ..?".

"Ne...".

"Maka dari itu.. kalian harus bangkit Oppa! Semangat ne ^^ Author mendukung! FIGHTING!".

"Gomawo atas dukungannya Author ^^" kata Tao.

"Baiklah.. benar kata Author.. kita harus semangat! Kita harus membuat mereka berpaling kepada kita lagi! Kalau begitu.. kita jalankan rencana B-6-88!" kata Baekhyun memberi komando.

"Rencana B-6-88? Emang ada?" kata Author membulatkan mata seperti Dio 0.0.

"Aissh.. Author norak amat Lu kagak tau.." -_-.

"Ciyus Oppa...!".

"Ya Enelan..!".

"Kok kita jadi OOC gini ya?-_-".

"Kan Elu yang nulis Thor..!".

"Oya..gua lupa..".

"Kecil-kecil udah pikun..".

"Yak! Jangan meledek! Atau kubuat nih fanfic sad ending!".

"ANDWAE!".

"Makanya jangan ngeledek..!"kata Author bangga, "Aissh...Baekhyun Oppa.. gua beneran kagak tau rencana B-6-88 itu apa..!".

"Ya udah.. sini telinga Lu Thor! Gua kasih tau.." kata Baekhyun membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Author. Rencana B-6-88 ini saaaangaaat rahasia.. jadi hanya Baekhyun, Tao, dan Author saja yang tau.. Readers kagak boleh tau.. :P #Readers: Pelit amat lu thor..!.

"Oh..Iya.. emh.. oh.. ngerti gua sekarang.. iya iya.. IYA GUA UDAH NGARTI KAGAK USAH DIBISIKIN LAGI OPPA!" kata Author gaje.

"Nah..udah ngertikan sekarang" tanya Baekhyun disusul anggukan dari Author, "Tao kamu ngertikan yang gege maksud?" Tao hanya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu siapa yang ingin menjalankan rencana duluan?".

"Gua aja..gua lagi pengen ngerjain orang kekekeke" kata Author ketawa evil.

"Semoga sukses thor ^^ good luck oke..!" Baekhyun, Tao, dan Author berhigh-five ria *bener kagak nih tulisannya?*, "FIGHTING!".

Author keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan Tao si duo uke super unyu itu. Di ruang tamu.. Author melihat Kris dan Chanyeol masih bermesraan ria.

"Aigoo.. Ukenya mencak-mencak, sedangkan Semenya mesra-mesraan.. Baekkie Oppa.. Tao gege.. yang tabah ya.."kata Author pelan sambil berkacak pinggang.

**~ooOoo~**

**At KrisYeol~**

"Chagi.. kamu manis banget.." kata Kris memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

"Gege gombal..!".

"Ganteng-ganteng gini dibilang gombal eoh?".

"Ya! Bukan itu maksudku dhuizang..".

"Minta maaf!" paksa Kris, "Kajja minta maaf!".

"Mianhae dhuizang..".

"Poppo dulu.." kata Kris manja. Aigoo Kris.. udah dikasih hati minta jantung eoh?. Sini.. Author kasih sendal aja (?) keluaran terbaru lho.. (?) murah dari pasar loak (?) #abaikan -_-.

**Cuup**

Chanyeolpun mencium pipi Kris kurang dari dua detik. #Baekhyun, Tao, Author: Syukur.. nyiumnya kagak lama-lama.. (?)

"SAMMY.. KAU DIMANAAAAA?!".

Keluarlah yeoja kecil ternyata Author dengan wajah kusut belum disetrika sambil mengacak rambut frustasi. Kedatangan dadakan Author membuat KrisYeol kaget, hingga mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sammy.. eodiga?" Author mengangkat kaki Kris keatas, membuat orang yang punya kaki (?) mengerutkan dahinya.

"Nuguya?" tanya Kris.

"Eh.. dhuizang kagak kenal aku? Norak amat Lu dhuizang..".

"Yak! Sembarangan bilang orang norak!".

"Emang norak! Masa Author fanfic ndiri kagak dikenal?!".

"Author? Lu Authornya?".

"Iya.. Norak amat kagak tau!"kata Author ngambek melipat kedua tangannya.

"Gadis kecil.. sombong amat Lu kalau ngomong..".

"Ya udah! Kubuat dhuizang menderita di fanfic ini..hahahahahaha".

"Andwae!".

"Makanya jangan protes!" Kata Author masih dalam mood ngambek, "ngomong-ngomong..ada yang liat Sammy gak?".

"Sammy? Nugu?" kata Chanyeol.

"Itu bayi Kura-kuraku.. tadi ilang.. kagak ada dikandangnya!".

"Emang terakhir kali kamu liat Sammy dimana?" jawab Kris.

"Di rumahku..dikandangnya..".

"Kalau di rumahmu ngapain nyarinya di dorm EXO?!".

"Ye.. suka-suka orang dong dhuizang.. :P" kata Author dengan nada mengejek, "Siapa tau dia main ke sini? Siapa tau dia minta tanda tangan member EXO? :P".

"Emang Kura-kuramu ngefans EXO?".

"Kagak..".

"Lha? Tadi kau bilang..".

"Kura-kura gak mungkin ngefans artis dhuizang.. merekakan hewan..".

"Aissh.. nih bocah!" Kris sudah tak tahan melihat tingkah bawel Author. Ingin rasanya Kris melempar sesuatu ke arah Author. Tapi Kris takut.. Si Author bakal bikin dia sengsara di fanfic ini.

"Jadi dhuizang sama Chanyeol Oppa liat gak?".

"Enggak..".

"Ya udah.. aku pergi dulu! Oh iya.. aku baru ingat, kalau Sammy udah tenang di alam sana.. Pai pai dhuizang.. Chanyeol Oppa..!" kata Author watados, ternyata Kura-kuranya udah mati.

"Ya! Jadi dari tadi dia mengganggu kemesraan kita berdua cuma buat nyari Kura-kuranya yang udah mati?! Aissh.. Itu bocah! Awas saja kalau ketemu.. Kulempar dia dengan sepeda!" aduh Kris.. nyeremin.

"Sudahlah dhuizang.. tidak usah diladeni.." kata Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Ne.. chagi.. Kau mau nonton TV eoh?" kata Kris kembali memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

"Mau.. Tapi enaknya nonton apa ya?".

"Sinetron aja.. Putih Abu-abu gituh.." usul Kris. Kris doyan nonton sinetron kali ya?.

"Emh.. ya udah deh.. kita nonton itu aja".

Kris mengambil remote TV yang terletak disampingnya. Itu remote TV baru.. Tau kan.. kemarin remote TV ancur dibuat Kris?. Baru saja Kris ingin memencet tombol di remote itu, sesorang sudah merebut remote dari tangan Kris.

"Tao..siniin remotenya.." kata Kris berusaha mengambil remote dari tangan Tao, sehingga Kris harus melepaskan –pelukanya- dengan Chanyeol.

"Gak mau! Tao mau nonton Dora! (?)" jawab Tao. Nonton Dora? Gak banget deh Tao -_-.

"Kamu? Umur segini mau nonton Dora?" tanya Kris.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku nonton Dora? Toh.. dunia gak bakal kiamatkan? Lagian suka-suka Aku mau nonton apa.. Dora kek, Spongebob kek, Naruto kek, Sinchan kek.. Kan yang nonton Aku! Bukan dhuizang!" kata Tao sewot.

Entah kenapa Kris merasa sesak saat nada bicara Tao kepadanya sewot. Mungkin karena Kris sudah terbiasa mendengar nada bicara Tao yang lembut kepadanya kali ya?.

"Tapi.. Aku dan Chanyeol juga mau nonton...".

"Bukan urusanku..!" bentak Tao.

Kris hanya bisa menatap Tao yang sedang seriusnya menonton. Entah kenapa.. Kris merasa sifat Tao berubah!. Tao tak pernah sekasar ini sebelumnya. Kenapa?. Jawabannya karena kamu sendiri dhuizang!. Tao menjadi seperti ini karena Kau telah melukai hatinya!. Dhuizang gak nyadar kan?. Gak sadar kalau telah menyakiti hati mantan ukemu sendiri?.

"Sudahlah dhuizang.. kalau Tao mau nonton gak apa-apa kok.." kata Chanyeol, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe langganan kita saja?" lanjutnya.

"Ide bagus! Aku memang lagi butuh refreshing..".

Kris menarik tangan Chanyeol. Sebelumnya.. ia sempat melirik kearah Tao yang masih serius menonton. '_Tao..kau kenapa?_' batinnya.

Kris dan Chanyeol memasuki mobil milik Kris. Kris menyetir mobilnya ugal-ugalan. Entah kenapa dia sedang bad mood sekarang.

Setelah Kris dan Chanyeol pergi,mari kita intip Tao diruang tamu. Tao menundukan kepalanya. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya. Bahunya bergetar.. Apakah yang terjadi?.

"Hiks.. Dhuizang.. mianheyo.. Tao tak bermaksud membentak dhuizang.. hiks.." Oh.. ternyata Tao menangis.

"Gege kenapa?" tanya Author menghampiri Tao, "Kris ge ya?".

"Ani.. gwechana thor.. bukan apa-apa kok.." Tao mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Tao..gwechanayo?" kini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Gwechana gege.. Aku baik-baik saja kok.." Tao berusaha untuk tersenyum. Walau Author tau itu senyum palsu.

"Dimana dhuizang dan Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tadi katanya mereka mau ke cafe langganan mereka.." jawab Tao.

"Apa?" kata Baekhyun kaget, "Kita membiarkan Kris dan Chanyeol bermesraan di cafe itu? Tidak akan ku biarkan!"kata Baekhyun. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju garasi.

"Gege..tunggu!".

"Oppa..tungguin dong!".

Tao dan Author mengejar Baekhyun menuju garasi. BRUUM.. Baekhyun menjalankan mobil van milik member EXO dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Trus..kita gimana nih ge?" tanya Author pada Tao.

"Kita naik motor saja.." jawab Tao, "Kajja thor! Biar aku yang menggoncengmu!".

"Ne.. xie xie gege".

Tao mengejar Baekhyun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun sayang beribu sayang.. Jalanan sedang macet saat itu.

"Gege.. memangnya gege tau cafe langganan Kris ge dimana?" tanya Author.

"Emh..Aku tau. Dulu Aku sering pergi kesana bersama Kris ge.." Tao menundukan kepalanya. Ia mengenang masa-masa itu bersama Kris dulu. Tanpa disadari Tao, air matanya tumpah kembali. Tao.. yang tabah ya..

**~ooOoo~**

**At Cafe~**

Kris dan Chanyeol duduk di pojok cafe tersebut. Itu tempat favorit Kris. Yah.. tempat favoritnya dan Tao sih.. Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan Tao ya?.

"Gege..kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Kris melamun sambil menatap taman diluar cafe.

"Gege..".

"Eh? Iya?.." tanya Kris, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau.. memikirkan Tao ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani.. aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa.." jawab Kris.

Bohong!. Kris berbohong. Memang benar dia sedang memikirkan Tao. '_Kris.. kau sudah mempunyai Chanyeol! Buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu itu!_' batinya.

"Kris ge?! Yeollie?".

Chanyeol kaget meliat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disampingnya. Belum lagi.. Panggilan Baekhyun itu lho.. Y-E-O-L-L-I-E.. padahalkan mereka sudah putus?.

"Baekhyun hyung..sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya sedang apa kalian di meja pesananku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Meja pesananmu? Tapi disini tidak ada tulisan 'dipesan' hyung.." jawab Chanyeol.

"Ini meja pesananku! Aku sudah memesannya kemarin untuk kencan bersama Tao!".

JLEB. Chanyeol merasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. '_aissh.. Chanyeol.. jangan cemburu..jangan cemburu.. kau sudah punya Kris ge.._' batinnya.

"Begitu pentingkah kencanmu dengan Tao? Aku juga butuh refreshing.." kata Chanyeol.

"Aissh..tentu saja penting! Diakan namjachinguku!"kata Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kami sudah memesan meja ini dari kemarin! Kalau kau tak percaya tanya saja sama pelayannya!".

Baekhyun memanggil salah satu pelayan yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari meja itu.

"Permisi.. saya mau bertanya.. meja ini sudah dipesan oleh orang bernama Byun Baekhyun kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"I..iya.. sudah dipesan.. ta..tapi.. kami lupa mearuh tanda.. su.. sudah dipesan.." kata pelayan itu gugup. Ternyata pelayan itu sudah diancam oleh Baekhyun untuk berbohong!. Dasar evil -_-.

"Nah..kau dengar itu Yeollie? Sekarang minggir!".

'_Kau dan Tao sudah berpacaran.. tapi kenapa kau masih memanggilku Yeollie?_' batin Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. kami pergi.. Ayo dhuizang!"kata Chanyeol menarik tangan Kris.

"Gege!".

"Oppa!".

Tao dan Author menghampiri Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol merasa heran. Katanya kencan dengan Tao, tapi kenapa Author juga ikut?.

"Katanya mau kencan dengan Tao.. tapi kenapa Author juga ada disini?".

"Eh? Kencan?" Tao menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Memang kita mau kencan disini! Ya kan Tao?".

"Ah..Iya ge! Kita memang akan kencan disini" kata Tao berbohong. Sebenarnya.. Tao sendiri merasa heran akan hal ini. Jiah.. -_-.

"Tapi kenapa ada Author juga?" oke sepertinya Chanyeol bermaksud mengintrogasi mereka!.

"Eh.. Suka-suka gua dong..maunya dimana.. kan yang nulis nih cerita gua!" kata Author.

"Ehm..begitu? Ya sudah..".

Chanyeol dan Kris duduk di meja yang berjarak dua meja darinya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan Tao saling suap-suapan.

"Tao.. Bibirmu belepotan!" kata Baekhyun mengusap coklat disudut bibir Tao.

'_Baekkie.._' batin Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, '_kalau boleh jujur..aku cemburu denganmu!_'lanjutnya, '_aku cemburu..melihatmu terus bersama Tao..aku cemburu karena Tao bisa memilikimu.. Saranghae Baekkie.. Aku bodoh! Bodoh telah meninggalkanmu begitu saja! Bodoh melepasmu begitu saja_' Ia masih terus menatap Baekhyun, '_bolehkah aku memilikimu kembali... Baekkie?_'.

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**Huaaaa... makin gaje aja nih fanfic T_T... Haha.. ketahuan nih.. kalau Chanyeol masih ada rasa sama Baekkie kekekeke~**

**Di chap ini author ikut narsis.. hehehe.. pendekah chap ini? Gaje? Aneh?. #jedotin kepala ke tembok**

**Author minta maaf karena telat update mianhae readers T_T.. Author banyak tugas numpuk menggunung dirumah! #ninjuk tumpukan kertas di kamar**

**Mianhae kalau makin gaje readers T_T.. Rencananya 2 chap lagi bakal END ^^ dan endingnya KrisTao sama ChanBaek lho readers.. ^^**

**Balasan Review:**

**tiikaaa: suka bagian makan es krim? Kalau Author mah suka es krimnya hahahaha XD, Dio ngerasa gak ya? Kayaknya enggak deh.. Author juga gak terima kok.. Haha.. bisa kamu lihat di chap ini kalau Chanyeol CEMBURU badai hahahaha.. gomawo udah review chingu ^^**

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So: keren? Perasaan gaje deh.. Pendek ya **** iya nih..tangan Author gak bau kura-kura (?)..haha.. itu Chanyeol udah cemburu.. gomawo udah review ^^**

**Park Ri Yeon: ini udah lanjut chingu ^^ gomawo udah review ^^**

**byun sungra: Haha.. Perut Author juga udah sakit banget chingu.. ngakak sendiri sampai dikira saeng Author.. Author udah stres.. Gak rela ya? Iya.. seharusnyakan Tao nyium Author *Ditendang Kris* gomawo udah review chingu ^^**

**BaconCintaTelor: nanti balikan lagi kok chingu.. tenang aja.. gak tega Author ngeliat Baekhyun mencak-mencak.. gomawo reviewnya chingu ^^**

**Tania3424: Ini udah lanjut chingu ^^.. haha udah Author publish kok.. judulnya Cupid Love Story.. dibaca ne chingu ^^ gomawo riviewnya ^^ evil? Iya dong.. Authorkan aegyanya KyuMin #PLAK **

**Jung Jisun: Ini udah lanjut chingu ^^ .. Tenang aja akhirnya TaoRis sama BaekYeol kok ^^ gomawo udah review ^^**

**halliypanda: haha.. Iya tuh.. untung udah dibeli yang baru dah.. Pake duit Author -_- ini udah dilanjut chingu ^^ gomawo udah review ^^**

**Mochibum: Mianhae.. Author gak update kilat soalnya Author banyak tugas T_T .. hehe.. gomawo udah bilang fanfic ini daebak ^^.. Iya tuh.. serem banget.. Author aja mau dilempar sepeda.. gomawo udah review ^^**

**widyaokta: penasaran? Baca kelanjutannya terus ne ^^ gomawo udah review ^^**

**Istri Sehunnie: Daebak? O.o perasaan gaje deh chingu.. gomawo dah.. udah dibilang daebak ^^ .. makasih reviewnya chingu ^^**

**Chaca: Geregetan..duh aku geregetan.. #Nyanyi #PLAK Author juga pengen nyoba bibir Tao.. #PLAK #Diinjek Kris.. Mian Author gak update kilat.. tugas numpuk chingu.. sekarang aja belum selesai.. Gomawo reviewnya chingu ^^**

**DevilFujoshi: Gomawo udah review ^^ dan mian gak bisa update kilat **

**devinata98: Mian author telat update T_T gomawo reviewnya dan udah bilang bagus ^^**

**Arlinta Mutiara: ini udah lanjut chingu ^^ .. tuh liet tuh si Chanyeol udah cemburu badai hahahaha.. gomawo reviewnya chingu ^^**

**Panda 'Mochi' Nyan: Mian Author telat update T_T demen? Hahaha gomawo chingu ^^ udah bilang the best dan jadiin favorit.. dan gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**aille: ini udah lanjut chingu.. mian kalau di chap ini dan sebelumnya kurang panjang T_T gomawo reviewnya chingu ^^**

**Gyaaaa... gak nyangka yang review banyak ^^ gomawo reviewnya All.. ^^ #hug and cipok atu-atu # dilempar batu**

**Akhir kata dari Author nan unyu-unyu ini #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE.. ^^ #bbuing-bbuing bareng Tao dan Baekhyun **


	4. Chapter 4

'_Baekkie.._' batin Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, '_kalau boleh jujur..aku cemburu denganmu!_'lanjutnya, '_aku cemburu..melihatmu terus bersama Tao..aku cemburu karena Tao bisa memilikimu.. Saranghae Baekkie.. Aku bodoh! Bodoh telah meninggalkanmu begitu saja! Bodoh melepasmu begitu saja_' Ia masih terus menatap Baekhyun, '_bolehkah aku memilikimu kembali... Baekkie?_'.

**BaekTao BATTLE**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Romance **

**Rated: T**

**Pair: KrisTao, ChanBaek, KrisYeol, BaekTao**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka sendiri, walau Author pengen ngambil Tao buat dinikahin #dibunuh Kris**

**Summary: BaekTao merupakan para uke dari KrisYeol tidak terima kalau mereka diputusin Naga dan Happy Virus itu.. BeakTao mau balas dendam! **

**WARNING: Gaje, Typo(s) lomba lari (?), Humor bikin perut lompat tali (?), cerita pasaran, aneh**

**Hola readers :D #nongol dari kolong**

**Author kece balik lagi hahahaha XD #PLAK #PLAK**

**Huaaa..readerdeul.. mian Author telat update, Author udah kelas 9 apalagi udah semester 2 jadi taulah..jadwal Author padat!. Belum lagi kalau lagi buntu.. beuh..parah dah!. Itu mah mending.. Misalnya kalau Author udah punya ide buat lanjutin nih fic tapi netbooknya dipake dongsaeng Author buat main game.. Huaaa.. Dongsaeng Author yang satu ntuh emang nyebelin, caper, saking capernya kalau dia gak diperhatiin mesti bakal ngerobek poster SUJU dikamar Author!. Dan Author hanya bisa nengis kejer waktu dongsaeng Author ngerobek poster Eunhyuk hueeee... ToT #lah? Napa Author malah curcol? #abaikan -_-**

**Author berterimakasih banget sama temen Author namanya RaraIchiyoora yang udah ngusulin jalan cerita dichap empatnya dibuat KrisBaek moment XD Mian Ra.. Author gak jadi buat KrisBaeknya.. Tapi jalan ceritamu Author pake kok.. Cuma KrisBaeknya aja yang gak ada sekali lagi mianhae.. :( Maukan maafin Umma? Mau ya nak? XD Mau ya aegi umma yang paling cakep yah..yah.. XD udah ah.. Ntar Author malah nyasar main roleplayer jadinya.. #hobi Author emang main RP hahahaha :D**

**Oh Iya Ra.. Happy Birhtday ne :) Seangilchukkahamnida :) .. FF ini hadiah Author buatmu D.O dan juga AbangKAI .. D.O gege~bang KAI Seangilchukkahamnida.. Aduh Rara.. iri dah gua kenapa ultahmu cuma selisih 1 hari ama KAI huaaa... Author juga mau tapi bareng Tao gege ToT .. HAPPY BIRHTDAY RARA, D.O OPPA and KAI OPPA! Semoga semua harapan dan impiannya tercapai..amin.. Disayang ortu,keluarga, dan sahabat..amin..**

**Waduh.. Author malah kebanyakan bacot.. udah yuk cyin.. langsung capcus nyok (?) XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BaekTao B.A.T.T.L.E Chapter 4**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPY PASTE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! #ngancem #ditimpuk bata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Chanyeol terus memandang kearah Baekhyun yang tertawa lepas. Senyum tipis terukir dari bibirnya.

"Yeollie.. Hei.. Yeollie".

Chanyeol menghentikan lamunannya. Ia menatap Kris yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya.

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Kris. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Memukirkan sesuatu?".

Chanyeol menunduk sambil menyeruput kopinya, "Dduizang ada yang ingin kukatakan!" kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Apa?".

"Aku ingin Kita mengakhiri hubungan ini!".

Kris membulatkan matanya, "MWO?".

"Aku tak sanggup lagi! Aku cemburu melihat Baekkie bersama Tao!".

Hening.

"Kau kira aku tak cemburu melihat orang yang kucintai mencipok orang lain yang ternyata adalah mantan ukemu?"Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, "Rasanya seperti ditusuk beribu jarum.. cekit-cekit gimana gituh.." #lebe Lu Yeol -_- , "dan aku tau kalau dduizang masih ada rasa dengan Tao!".

JLEB.

'_Tau aja nih anak_..-_-' batin Kris.

"Baekkie teganya Kau mencipok orang lain..huweeee ToT" Siapa coba yang mutusin Baekkie? Hayo loh!. Okeh...kita tinggalkan Chanyeol yang menangis gaje.

Kita beralih melihat Kris. Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yah..yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar sih.. Kris masih ada rasa denga Tao. Kris memang cemburu ketika Baekhyun main cipok Pandanya. Hei! .. Siapa yang gak cemburu kalau Pandanya dicipok orang lain? Dibibir lagi! Jelas Kris cemburu!. Dan remote TV-lah yang menjadi korbannya #Author ngakak guling-guling XD.

"Baiklah..jika itu maumu.." kata Kris.

"Jinjja hyung? Huaaa.. Gomawo.. Baekkie tunggulah aku mumumumu..." dan Author hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah Chanyeol seperti orang diambang batas waras (?) #PLAK XD.

**~BaekTaoThor side~**

"Tao.." – Baekhyun.

"Hm..?".

"Chanyeol kenapa teriak-teriak gaje gitu ya?".

"Mungkin gak warasnya kambuh lagi..".

#PLETAAK

Baekhyun melayangkan jitakkannya ke kepala uri baby panda, "Hikss..masa Yeollie dibilang gak waras sih? :(".

"Emang kenyataankan?".

#PLETAAK

Sekali lagi jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Tao.

"Hiks..Appo ge..".

"Mian..hyung ggak bermaksud membuatmu menangis.."kata Baekhyun.

"Thor.." – Baekhyun.

"Hm..?".

"Tau gak..kenapa Yeollie teriak-teriak gitu?".

"Tau..".

"Kenapa?".

"PMS..".

#PLETAK. Kali ini tangan Baekhyun beralih ke kepala Author.

"Ouch... Appoyo Baekkie..".

"Ih..Author! Aku serius!".

"Aku juga serius! Dua rebu malah!".

"Rius Thor.. bukan Rebu!".

"Nah..Itu maksud Author...".

"Dasar Author pemberi harapan palsu (?) u,u".

"Gege.. Baekkie gege.." Tao menghentikan pertengkaran itu dengan mencolek lengan Baekhyun.

"Waeyo panda?".

"Ngerasa gak sih?.. Kalau gege dilirik terus sama Chanyeol gege?".

"Jinjja? Apakah Aku terlihat menggemaskan sehingga dia meliriku?".

#PLETAK

Jitakan Tao mendarat di kepala Baekhyun, "Kau terlalu narsis ge..".

"OMO! Tao..dia meliriku lagi..".

"Gege..kau seperti seorang yang baru dilirik flower boy disekolah..".

"Ah..Chanyeolkan memang tampan.." #modus Lu Baek -_-"

"Terserahlah.." kata Tao menyeruput milkshake stroberinya, "Sekalian saja kalian kedip-kedipan genit.." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Kau enak ya ge.. dilirik Chanyeol...sedangkan aku.." kata Tao menundukan wajahnya sambil mengaduk pelan milkshakenya.

"Tao jangan bersedih..gege yakin.. Kris gege akan kembali padamu lagi.. sangat yakin malah! .. Ya kan Thor? Lho..? Author mana?" Baekhyun melirik kesamping mendapati Author sudah menghilang.

"Entah..menghilang tiba-tiba tadi.." jawab Tao.

"Wah.. Aku baru tau kalau Author itu bagaikan 'jelangkung' datang tak diantar pulang tak diundang..".

"Kebalik ge.. diundang dulu..baru diantar..".

Dan berikutnya Author ingin melayangkan bogeman Author kearah Baekhyun dan Tao karena sudah seenak jidat Yoochun yang maha agung (?) mengatakan Author jelangkung -_-".

"Gege...kita pulang yuk! Tao mau nonton Dora nih.." #etdah Dora lagi Dora lagi -_-.

"Tao.. Dora Cuma ditayangin sekali.. dan jam tanyangnya udah lewat..!".

"Ya udah.. Tao mau npnton Boboi Boy.." #A: Hahahaha.. Author demen banget nonton nih pelem XD

"Kajja kita pulang!" kata Baekhyun menarik tangan Tao.

Lima menit kemudian, seorang yeoja kecil menghampiri meja yang di duduki Baekhyun dan Tao tadi.

"Lho...lho? Baekhyun oppa sama Tao gege kemana ya? Hueee..masa gua Cuma ke kamar mandi bentar trus ditinggal? Hueeeee.. ToT" Oh..ternyata itu Author toh...kirain siapa -_-.

**~SKIP AT DORM~**

Tao langsung menyambar remote TV yang pengangguran (?) di sofa. Dengan cekatan Ia memencet tombol 'On' dan mengganti channel TV-nya.

_Ying..._

_ Yaya..._

_Gopal.._

_Dan super hero kita.. Boboi Boy~ XD _

Tao memandang serius pada benda berbentuk kubus yang menampilkan film boboi boy kesukaanya dan Author.

"Serius amat nontonnya Tao?" kata Lay datang sambil memakan jeruk.

Hening. Tao masih tetap menatap benta kubus itu.

"Wah.. Kalau Tao seserius ini, kurasa mau kiamat *yang katanya udah lewat* dia gak bakal bergerak sama sekali.." kata Lay berdecak kagum.

"KAMI PULANG!".

Lay tersentak kaget menjatuhkan mangkuk buah jeruknya. Hingga buah-buahan itu berceceran di lantai.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! JANGAN BERTERIAK BABO!" kata Lay.

"Kau juga berteriak Zhang Yixing.."bantah Chanyeol.

"Tapi itu karena kau yang memulai! Lihat ini! Jeruku jadi jatuh!".

"KALIAN BERDUA BISA DIAM?! AKU SEDANG MENONTON BOBOI BOY!" yah..taulah ini teriakan siapa.

"I..iya.." Chanyeol dan Lay hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat Tao yang murka (?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat Tao yang sedang tidur-tiduran dikasur sambil membaca sabuah komik. Sedangkan Baekhyun bermain boneka (?) *terserah Author yah..* di kasurnya.

"Ayo.. Mr. Teddy..minum tehnya.." kata Baekhyun sambil menggerakan tangan boneka beruang lucu yang bernama Mr. Teddy, "Tao.. aku pinjam boneka pandamu ya.. Mr. Teddy kesepian nih..".

"Tapi jangan disakiti ya ge..".

"Gak bakal kok..".

Tao dan Baekhyun kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dengan keras.

TOK..TOK..

"Masuk saja.." kata Baekhyun.

Terlihatlah kedua tiang #PLAK Chanyeol dan Kris berdiri di ambang pintu. Chanyeol masuk ke kamar sedangkan Kris hanya diam cuek di ambang pintu sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Emh..Yeol...mau apa Kau kesini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baekkie...eng.. ada yang ingin ku katakan.." jawab Chanyeol.

'_Baekkie? Bukankah Chanyeol gege sudah putus dengan Baekhyun gege? Kenapa masih memanggil Baekkie?_' pikir Tao. Tapi ah..masa bodoh.. Tao kembali fokus pada komiknya. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut. Pipi Baekhyun langsung merona 'aseek...di genggam Yeollie lagi...' batinnya sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Aku benar-benar egois.. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri.. aku memang benar-benar egois.. Aku egois memutuskanmu seenaknya.. aku bahkan tak mengerti perasaanmu.. aku benar-benar egosikan?.. tapi sekarang aku sadar.. aku kehilanganmu.. benar-benar kehilanganmu.. hal yang ingin ku katakan adalah.." Chanyeol menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu.. Aku ingin kita menjalin hubungan yang dulu.. aku janji tak akan menyakitimu lagi, karena aku sadar.. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu Baekkie..".

Baekhyun diam. Matanya menatap mata Chanyeol. Tidak terpancar kebohongan sedikitpun.. pipi Baekhyun sedikit merona merah karena perkataan Chanyeol.

"Would you be my boyfriend again?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mata Tao membulat mendengarnya. Tao segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Dihempaskannya komik yang Ia baca.

"Aku...".

"SHIREO! BAEKKIE GEGE MILIKU!" teriak Tao sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun. #mentang-mentang Lu tinggi bang -_-.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kaget dengan perkataan Tao tadi. Mata mereka membulat sempurna. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang telah menunggu di ambang pintu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya yang terkepal bergetar. '_Tao.._' batinnya. Kris memegang gagang pintu kamar BaekTao, ditariknya gagang itu kuat-kuat.

BLAM

Terdengarlah suara pitu ditutup dengan kasar, suaranya mendengung kemana-mana membengunkan arwah yang telah tiada #PLAK becanda readers.. XD

"K..Kris ge.." kata Baekhyun.

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kris POV**

_Shireo! Baekkie gege itu miliku!._

Aissh..kenapa perkataan Tao tadi masih terputar di otaku dengan sempurna eoh?. Aigoo...kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?. Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali saat mendengar perkataan Tao tadi?. Lima kata!. Lima kata yang membuat hatiku sakit seperti tertusuk ribuan pedang. Entahlah.. rasanya sakit sekali.. Bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa sakit ini?.

"ARGHH.." aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Dduizang.. Kau kenapa?" tanya Suho yang tiba-tiba disampingku.

"Eh.. Suho ngagetin aja Lu..".

"Hehe..mian.." jawab sang pemilik wajah angelic sambil nyengir, "Kau ada masalah? Cerita saja padaku? Aku jamin semua rahasiamu aman..!".

"Yah..aku memang punya masalah Suho-ssi".

"Mau berbagi?".

"Hmm.. kurasa tak ada salahnya menceritakannya padamu..".

"Baiklah..kalau begitu kita bicara di ruang makan saja..".

"Kenapa harus diruang makan eoh?".

"Soalnya disana ada Lay.." #bang modus Lu -_-.

"Ck..ck.. dasar.. Aku hanya ingin menceritakannya padamu saja.. Bagaimana kalau Lay..".

"Dduizang.. Lay itu bukan mulut ember! Aku yakin rahasiamu tak akan terbongkar!".

"Hah..baiklah..".

Dengan terpaksa Aku menyeret kakiku mengikuti Suho keruang makan. Disana sudah ada Lay yang duduk dengan manisnya sambil menyeruput secangkir teh hangat.

"Chagi~" kata Suho memeluk Lay dari belakang.

"Eh..Hyungie ngagetin aja.. sedang apa hyungie disini?" jawab Lay.

"Mencarimu chagi~".

"Suho..kita kesini mau bercerita tentang masalahku..bukan mau mesra-mesraan sama Lay.."jawabku.

"Hehe..mian dduizang..".

"Dduizang punya masalah..?" tanya Lay.

"Enggak.. Ya punyalah! Kalau enggak, mana mungkin aku mengikuti Suho sampai kesini cuma buat nyeritain masalahku!" kataku sewot yang memang lagi bad mood.

"Dduizang..aku tau kau sedang bad mood.. tapi gak usah membentak Lay-ku tercinta dong!" protes Suho.

"Iya..iya..maaf Suho..".

"Nah..sekarang ceritakan masalahmu..!".

Akupun menceritakan detail dari awal saat aku memutuskan Tao, kemudian kejadian di cafe saat Chanyeol minta putus, dan terakhir kejadian dikamar Baekhyun barusan.

"Hmm.. dilihat dari masalahmu.. kau itu cemburu dduizang.." jawab Suho.

"Cemburu?".

Suho mengangguk, "Ya..kau cemburu karena Tao mengatakannya untuk Baekhyun.. pasti kau ingin Tao mengganti kalimatnya dengan 'Shireo! Kris gege miliku!' iya kan?".

JLEEB

Etdah.. seratus dah buat Suho.. bener banget tuh..

"Kurasa kau benar.. sudah ya.. aku mau tidur dulu..".

Aku berjalan meninggalkan SuLay couple itu. Kulirik sedikit mereka.. terlihatlah Lay sedang menyuapi Suho dengan cake buatannya. Aissh.. Suho kalau diluar memang terlihat berwibawa. Tapi kalau udah sama Lay.. pasti jadi manja.. ckckk..

_Shireo! Baekkie gege itu miliku!._

Aissh..kenapa kalimat itu masih teringat jelas eoh?. Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan?. Kenpa mencintai sesorang begitu menyakitkan?. Tuhan..apa yang harus kulakukan?.

**TBC or END?**

**Holaaa..readers.. Author balik lagi.. :D **

**Aigoo.. rasanya makin gaje aja nih fanfic #jedotin pala ke tembok**

**Mian readers.. jeongmal mianhaeyo.. Author telat update #bungkuk**

**Oh..iya kemarin ada yang nanya alasan Kris dan Chanyeol memutuskan BaekTaokan?. Gini.. jadi alasannya, Kris mengira kalau Tao itu gak ada rasa sama dia, jadi Kris selingkuh ke Chanyeol. Nah..kalau Chanyeol gak tahan terus mengalah akibat pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun.. begitu chingu :)**

**Oh..iya soal Baekhyun semenya Tao.. itu Author juga masih bingung.. Tao lebih kelihatan manly dari pada Baekkie.. tapi pas baca fact BaekTao couple.. Author ngerasa perhatian Baekkie ke Tao itu kayak seme.. jadi Author bikin dia disini jadi seme.**

**Soal Author nyempil itu.. XD Author Cuma mau narsis dikit XD nah.. part Authornya udah dikurangi kok chingu gimana suka gak? 'w').**

**Mian kalau di chap lalu pendek banget.. soalnya Author tuh keburu nulis karena rebutan netbook sama dongsaeng Author yang nyebelin itu.. mian ya readers.**

**Hiks.. Author menggalau karena fanfic 'Couple Romance'nya dihapus sama ffn ToT ..**

**Tapi tak apalah.. :)**

**Pengumuman buat readers.. CHAP DEPAN END LHO... cihuuuy... kalau ficnya udah selesai, Author mau lanjutin Cupid Love Story-nya sampai finish yeay! **

Special thanks for** devinatan98,paprikapumpkin,KaiSooEXOShipper,AmaterasuUcih1,Nam Ji Ru,tiikaaa, , Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw,BaekRen,myjeongie,vickykezia23,bornfreeonekiss, Jung Jisun, Bekyun Kyun,Rae96,Guest,Tania3424,SaranghaeHunHan,halliypanda,RiyoungSuhoWife,ruka17,ShelaTao1D,Jenny Chan,Aines Nafis Husn,Chaca, HunHan wife, dll yang gak Author sebutin :)**

**Gomawo.. udah nge-review :) mian gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu. Gomawo .. jeongmal gomawo udah bilang daebak!. Gyaaa...author terharu hiks.. :')**

**Akhir kata dari Author yang unyu-unyu ini #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE #bbuing bbuing bareng Tao dan Baekkie**


	5. Chapter 5

_Shireo! Baekkie gege itu miliku!._

Aissh..kenapa kalimat itu masih teringat jelas eoh?. Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan?. Kenapa mencintai sesorang begitu menyakitkan?. Tuhan..apa yang harus kulakukan?.

**BaekTao BATTLE**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Romance **

**Rated: T**

**Pair: KrisTao, ChanBaek, KrisYeol, BaekTao**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka sendiri, walau Author pengen ngambil Tao buat dinikahin #dibunuh Kris**

**Summary: BaekTao merupakan para uke dari KrisYeol tidak terima kalau mereka diputusin Naga dan Happy Virus itu.. BeakTao mau balas dendam! **

**WARNING: Gaje, Typo(s) lomba lari (?), Humor bikin perut lompat tali (?), cerita pasaran, aneh**

**A to the NNYEONG!**

**Author kece nan imutc #HOEK balik lagi **

**Mianhamnida readerdeul.. Author telat update lagi ToT .. Author disibukan dengan tugas-tugas dan TPM-TPM maklum kelas sembilan.. ToT**

**Uda ah.. entah Author banyak bacot lagi..**

**Happy reading :) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BaekTao B.A.T.T.L.E Chapter 5 (END)**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPY PASTE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! #ngancem #ditimpuk bata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Jadi... Aku sudah terlambat ya..." kata Chanyeol melonggarkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun, "Mianhaeyo Tao.. Aku tak bermaksud merebut Baekkie darimu.." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dan segera pergi dari kamae BaekTao.

"Yeo..yeollie.." Baekhyun menatap sendu punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh darinya.

"Hiks.. Tao ini semua salahmu!" kata Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"Dui bui qi gege... aku.. aku tak bermaksud..".

"Yeollie jadi meninggalkanku karena perkataanmu tadi...".

"Gege.. Mianhae.. Ku kira kita masih menjalankan balas dendam kita...".

Ah...Benar juga!. Merekakan masih menjalankan rencana itu!. Gimana sih Thor..!. #A: Lho?! Kok Gua?!.

"Mian Tao.. gege terbawa emosi.. yang salah bukan Kamu... Tapi Author.." #A: Napa Gua dibawa-bawa?! Ngaco! Protes gua! #diinjek BaekTao.

"Gwechana gege.." kata Tao, "sekarang kejarlah Chanyeol gege..".

"Tapi...".

"Kejarlah! Jika gege masih mencintai Chanyeol gege! Kejarlah sebelum terlambat! Kejarlah sebelum menyesal di akhir!".

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Gege!" Baekhyun menoleh saat Tao memanggilnya kembali.

"FIGHTING NE!" kata Tao sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lembut. Pasti!. Pasti Ia akan berjuang untuk membuat Chanyeol kembali padanya!. Walaupun gagal, setidaknya Ia sudah berusaha bukan? #motto Author nih XD.

"Pasti Tao!" jawab Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan Tao.

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kris POV**

Argh!.. Kata-kata itu masih terekam jelas di otakku!. Huaaa.. Ayo! Lupakanlah! Hilang ingatan juga gak apa!. Yang penting lupa! #segitunya Kris -_-.

"Huaaaa...!" saking frustasinya aku berguling-guling gaje di lantai #seorang Kris kalau frustasi segitunya ya? -_-.

"Kris Ge?".

"Eh?".

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Tao sedang berdiri disana. Eng.. jangan-jangan Tao ngeliat aku lagi guling-gulingan (?) di lantai lagi?..

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Mati Aku!. Aku dulihat Tao!. Mau ditaruh mana mukaku?.

"Kenapa gege guling-gulingan di lantai?".

"Hahaha.. gege lagi kepanasan, jadinya guling-gulingan dilantai deh.." #alesan apaan tuh? -_-.

"Oh..begitu..".

Fyuuh.. untung Tao polos.. Aigoo.. muka polosmu itu Tao! Sangat menggemaskan! Kyeopta..! Pengen gua makan! #inget rated Kris! Inget rated!.

"Gege.. kau lihat Baekkie gege?".

KREK

Kok..kayaknya ada suara patah?. SH*T disaat aku cemburu kenapa dia malah menanyakan Baekhyun?.

"Tadi aku melihatnya pergi keluar.." jawabku malas.

"Syukurlah...dia sudah pergi...".

Eh? O.o

Kenapa Tao malah bersyukur?.

"Kenapa malah bersyukur?".

"Oh..hanya bersyukur karena Baekkie ge sudah pergi mengejar Chanyeol ge... Ku kira Ia tak akan pergi..".

Eh? Itu berarti Tao gak suka Baekhyun dong? Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan dong? Yey! Hore! Yuhuu~ saking senengnya aku REFLEK memeluk Tao. Cuma reflek Oi!. Walau sebenarnya ingin memeluknya dengan penuh nafsu sih.. #PLAK XD

"Kris ge.. eng.. kau memelukku...".

Aku langsung saja melepas pelukanku, "Haha.. hanya refleks jangan dipikirkan...".

"Begitu ya?" Tao menundukan wajahnya. Eh.. Tao kenapa?.

"Tao.." entah kenapa mulutku bergerak sendiri.

"Ne?".

"Kau..menyukai Baekhyun?".

"Hahaha.. tentu saja tidak ge.. aku menyukai orang lain :D".

Aku sedikit kaget. Tidak? Lalu yang dikamar tadi?.

"Lalu..perkataanmu yang dikamar?".

"Haha..ak hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol ge cemburu...".

"Tao..kau bilang kau menyukai orang lainkan?".

"Ne?".

"Boleh gege tau siapa orang yang kau sukai? Gege akan menjaga rahasia kok...!".

Tao menundukan kepalanya kembali.

"Tao...".

"Kau..!".

"Eh?".

"Orang yang ku sukai itu kau ge..!" Lanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku tak mengatakan yang sejujurnya .. aku sudah menyukaimu ah! ani.. lebih tepatnya mencitaimu seminggu setelah pertama kali kau membawaku ke kedai es krim itu..." Tao menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya nampak lesu.

"Saat melihatmu berdekatan dengan Lay-ge atau Luhan-ge... entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak.. Tapi Aku memakluminya... mungkin saja kedekatanmu itu bagai Dhuizang dan Didi-nya...".

Air mata Tao mulai jatuh. Dadaku terasa sesak melihat Tao yang mulai menangis.

"Tapi...tiba-tiba saja kau memutuskanku.. Kau bilang tak ada gunanya lagi kita meneruskan hubungan kalau aku tak mempunyai rasa padamu... hiks.. kau salah ge.. ak mencintaimu..sangat mencintaimu...hiks.." #tisu?mana tisu?.

Isakan Tao makin keras. Tubuhku terasa kaku, dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dadaku semakin sesak, tak tega melihat Tao.

"Melihatmu bersama Chanyeol ge.. membuat dadaku semakin sesak.. hiks.. disini rasanya sakit sekali.. hiks.. Tapi ini semua salahku! .. Salahku seharusnya aku jujur dari awal!...Salahku jika aku...".

GREP

Aku memeluk erat tubuh Tao. Air mataku ikut menetes, "kumohon jangan teruskan kata-katamu...".

Aku menghirup aroma tubuh Tao, Tao terus terisak dipelukanku.

"uljima.. entah kenapa.. hati gege juga sesak melihatmu menangis..." Ku usap pelan air mata Tao dengan ibu jariku, "Gege yang salah... Gege tak mengerti perasaanmu..Gege egois..."lanjutku.

"Hiks...hiks..".

"Kau boleh memukul gege jika kau mau..." #Hoho..sini author tonjok! #PLAK XD.

Aku menrik nafasku dalam-dalam. Tao masih terus terisak dipelukanku.

"Dan kau tau? Dada gege juga sesak melihatmu bersama Baekhyun..." aku mengelus pelan rambut Tao, "Gege sayang kamu Tao... maukah kau kalau kita kembali seperti dulu? Gege janji tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.. janji gak bakal deket-deket dengan Lay-ge, Luhan-ge, maupun Chanyeol-ge... gege janji akan memperbaiki kesalahan gege..."

aku kembali menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, "wo ai ni Tao..".

"hiks.. wo ye ai ni Kris ge.." #author mewek ToT.

Aku memeluk Tao yang masih sesenggukan di dadaku. Kupeluk Ia erat. Tao hanya milikku!. Tak akan kuberikan pada siapapun! Termasuk pada Elu Thor! #Napa gua dibawa-bawa lagi?-_-.

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auhor POV**

Chanyeol berjalan lesu ke arah taman. Ia menendang batu-batu kecil disekitarnya.

"Chanyeol babo..." katanya pada diri sendiri.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon mangga yang ada di taman itu #Author ngidam mangga nih XD.

"Kau egois! Meninggalkan Baekkie begitu saja.. Lalu kau juga yang minta balikan! Pabo!" lanjutnya masih berbicara sendiri, "YEOLLIE PABO!"

DUK

Chanyeol meninju-ninju pocong dibelakang pohon dan dibelakangnya lagi lalu lurus belok ke kanan (?) *kepleset* pohon mangga dibelakangnya.

"Pabo!".

DUK

"YEOLLIE PABO!".

DUK

"Aw..tanganku sakit..." #siapa suruh mukul pocong dibelakang pohon dan dibelakangnya lagi lalu lurus belok ke kanan (?)

Chanyeol mengibas-kibaskan tangannya sambil meniupnya pelan, "Uh.. tanganku berdarah..appoyo..sssh.. neomu appo..".

"Yeollie?".

Chanyeol menoleh kesamping. Baekhyun berdiri disana. Nafasnya tak teratur..sepertinya Ia abis berlari.

"Baekkie...".

"Tanganmu kenapa?".

"Ani..! Bukan apa-apa kok.." Chanyeol meyembunyikan tangannya dibelakang punggungnya,

"Jangan bohong!"Dengan cekatan Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol kembali.

'_Sial.._' Chanyeol mendengus sebal.

"Yeo..yeollie... tanganmu berdarah...".

"Ah...ini hanya luka biasa kok..".

"Biasa? Kau sebut ini biasa? Kulitmu robek begini...!" bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil memutar kedua matanya.

"Biar ku obati...".

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantongnya. Dilipatnya sapu tangan itu sehingga berbentuk memanjang. Lalu dililitkannya pada tangan Chanyeol.

'_Hehe.._ _p__ocong__dibelakang pohon dan dibelakangnya lagi lalu lurus belok ke kanan (?)_ *ngaco *_pohon mangga _ _terimakasih__ ya..__ sudah membuatku terluka..aku jadi diobati Bakkie nih..'_ batin Chanyeol.

"Selesai!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis membuat pipi Chanyeol merona merah.

"Ta..tapi masih sakit Baekkie.." #manja Lu bang -_-.

"Eng...masih sakit?" Baekhyun mencium lembut tangan Chanyeol.

'_Uooo..._ _p__ocong__dibelakang pohon dan dibelakangnya lagi lalu lurus belok ke kanan (?)_ _*kepleset* pohon __lihat! tanganku dicium Baekkie!'_ #napa Lu bicara ama pocong dibelakang pohon bang? -_-.

"Masih sakitkah?".

"Ani..tapi..kenapa yang ini gak sekalian di cium?" tanya Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya.

"Eh...".

"Ayolah...".

"Tidak mau! Kita kan bukan kekasih...emmmh...".

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah menyambar bibirnya duluan. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Siapa bilang? Dulu kita sepasang kekasih..!".

"I..itukan dulu..sebelum kau pacaran dengan Kris!".

Baekkie...jangan ingatkan Chanyeol tentang insiden itu lagi!. Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah karenanya!.

"Aku dan Kris..sudah putus!"kata Chanyeol agak keras.

"Eh? waeyo?".

"Aku yang memintanya..." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Karena aku mencintaimu Baekkie..." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku kembali? Jadi selingkuhan Tao juga gak apa-apa kok.. (?) asalkan kau bersamaku..." #Cieee...prikitiew XD.

"A..aku mau.." kata Baekhyun dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Saranghae Baekkie.." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Nado Yeollie..." Baekhyun menutup matanya, disandarkannya kepalanya di dada Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol.

"BAEKKIE GEGEEE!".

Tiba-tiba suara Tao terdengar jelas detelinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol kaget. Dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada berlari kearah mereka.

'_Mati Aku..!_'.

"Baekkie ge dan Chanyeol ge sedang apa?" tanya Tao dengan muka polosnya #Aigoo..kyeopta!

"Ta..Tao.." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, "MIANHAE TAO! AKU TAK BERMAKSUD MEREBUT BAEKKIE DARIMU..!".

Tao cengo melihat Chanyeol berlutut dihadapannya.

"Bwahahahahaha...".

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya heran, "Apa yang lucu?".

"Hahahaha.. Chanyeol ge.. aku tidak bermaksud merebut Baekkiemu kok..!".

"Eh?" O.o.

"Soalnya Aku...".

"Baby Panda! Disini kau rupanya! Fyuuuh... Larimu cepat sekali..!".

Chanyeol semakin heran melihat Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"Apa liat-liat?!" ledek Kris.

"Kalian... Balikan?".

"Terus kalau aku balikan sama Tao masbuloh?" #ini kenapa Kris jadi alay? -_-.

"Huaaa...Tao! Kau menipuku! Kau bilang Baekkie itu milikmu!" serang Chanyeol.

"Bukan hanya kau yang tertipu... aku juga...-_-" lanjut Kris.

"Baekkie ini artinya kita kekasih sungguhan, kagak perlu selingkuh dibelakang Tao (?)" #GUBRAAK #blak-blakkan banget Lu bang -_-.

"Jangan sentuh Taoku!".

"Dan jangan sentuh Baekkieku!".

Tao memandang kearah Baekhyun, Lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berkata, "Akhirnya rencana kita berhasil ge..".

"Eh?Rencana apa?" Tanya KrisYeol berbarengan.

Baekhyun yang saat itu belum 'conect' hanya berkata, "Rencana apa ya, Tao?" #GUBRAAK #rencana ndiri lupa Baek -_- #Lalu pocong dibelakang pohon yang tadi dipukul Chanyeol ikut cengo (?)

"Itu lho.. rencana balas dendam sama Kris-ge dan Chanyeol-ge agar mereka kembali pada kita.." jawab Tao dengan POLOSnya.

"Oh..rencana itu..."Baekhyun hanya mangut-mangut masih belum 'conect'.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"YAK! TAO! JANGAN DIBOCORKAN!" nah..baru Baekhyun 'conect'.

"Oh..jadi selama ini kalian mau balas dendam Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol dengan seringai mesumnya, "Kalau begitu aku juga mau balas dendam! Aku buat kau tidak bisa berjalan selama satu tahun!" #Eh? O.o.

"Andwaeeee! Tidak mauuu!" Dengan kecepatan melebihi atlet lari di kampung Author (?) Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Baekkie jangan lari!".

Tao hanya cengo melihat BaekYeol couple kejar-kejaran. Sedangkan Kris memandang Tao dengan senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Baby panda..".

"Ne?".

"Ke kamar yuk!".

Tao masih diam mencerna kata-kata Kris barusan.

1 detik..

2 detik..

"KABUUUUUR~".

"Tao jangan lari!".

**THE END **

**Apa nih? Ending gaje begini? #jedotin pala ke tembok #DUARR #hilang ingatan #PLAK XD**

**Mianhamnida readers..lagi-lagi pendek.. Author lagi galau soalnya nilai TPM author 'kurang memuaskan' #jangan dibahas -_-.**

** Dan lagi... namja yang Author taksir udah punya pacar hueeeeee... ToT ... #pundung**

** Belum lagi opera mini Author tuh eror! Gak bisa dibuka sama sekali.. setiap meng-klik opera mini gak bisa kebuka-buka.. bukan Cuma opera mini aja, tapi browsernya juga ToT.**

** Mianhamnida readers ... lagi-lagi fanficnya kurang panjang, gaje, typo, belum lagi endingnya gaje.. **

** Big thanks for:**

**Kim Panda, Chaca, Arista Estiningt, vickykezia23, Fujoshi kece B, Guest, Huang Fan Lay, rie yunnie bear, Guest, Jung Jisun, Tania 3424, , Nam Ji Ruu, Shin Mn Hwa, widyaokta, Lee Chizumi, 99, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, BaekRen, tiikaaa, and other**

**gomawo reviewnya ^^ **

** Dan Author sangat berterimakasih sama temen-temen Author dari kelas 9 aksel.. terutama yang tiap hari nanyain aku 'kapan update mbak?' XD. Mian.. mbak baru bisa update sekarang... hehe.. Tau sendirilah.. kelas 9 itu gimana... belum lagi TPMnya yang err... tak perlu dibahas ne -_- bonus! Mbak update yang 'Cupid Love Story' dan satu fanfic lagi! 'Fanservice for Hyunmin' (FF baru). Moga-moga tahun ini kita lulus ne! #amin! *terutama kelas 6,9,12 di seluruh Indonesia yang akan lulus ditahun ini*. Dan semoga mbak bisa masuk SMM terus ikut SM Audition ketemu sama EXO! #AMIIIN! #PLAK XD #modus gua -_-**

** Oh.. ya readers.. add FB Author dong :) : Iffah Zitaoris Exotics**

** Kunjungi blog Author juga ne.. :) : .com dan **

**Oh.. untuk blog.. .com, itu GAK AKAN author tulis fanfic di situ.. Wae? Soalnya itu blog untuk sekolah.. barabe ntar kalau guru Author liet yang 'iya-iya' XD #PLAK**

**Akhir kata dari Author nan unyu-unyu ini #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE #bbuing bbuing bareng Tao dan Baekhyun.**


End file.
